


Cherry Blossom Breeze

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Drama, M/M, Mafia EXO, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Chanyeol had always dreamed of meeting his soulmate under the cherry blossoms, but never did he expect for the other to run away.





	Cherry Blossom Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Petal:** 12  
>  **Author's Note:** Finally it is done! I wanna thank my beta for really giving me ideas whenever I'm in a slump and for encouraging me! Hope you readers will love this~

Since birth, everyone has a counter on their wrists that counts down the steps until they meet their soulmate; and once they meet them, the counter would stop and send a prickly feeling that slowly turns into an intrinsic tattoo which signifies their first interaction, and both soulmates would have the same tattoo imprinted onto them.

 

Ever since he was born, Park Chanyeol has been anticipating the very moment he would meet his soulmate. His parents were destined soulmates, and upon witnessing the exchanging acts of love between the couple, he couldn’t wait to find the very special person whom he would spend the rest of his life with, exchanging those very acts of love with each other.

 

It was April 2019, signifying the start of spring. Spring, to Chanyeol, is the most beautiful season of all. He walked down the road near the Hangang River alone, admiring the rows of blooming cherry blossoms. It was the start of the spring season after all. The thought of meeting his soulmate under the pink cherry blossoms was absolutely romantic to him, and he had always hoped for his first meeting to go exactly like that. Every spring, without fail, Chanyeol would take a stroll down that exact same path, admiring the cherry blossoms and looking at loving couples around sightseeing.

 

This year, he did exactly the same thing, but there was an exceptional spring to his steps. Why? He had checked his ‘soulmate counter’ and yes, it was around that time period that he would be meeting his soulmate!

 

 _Ah, wouldn’t it be great if my fantasies would come true_ , Chanyeol thought as he lifted his head to look at the beautiful clear skies. However, there was a sudden gust of wind, causing a wave of cherry blossoms to fall off the trees. Chanyeol was absolutely in awe of the spectacle, giggling at how beautiful it was. However, it suddenly felt as if he wasn’t the only one admiring the view, even though he thought that he had been the only person along the whole path a while ago.

 

Turning his head to look further down the path, the view made his breath hitch. There was a petite man, all decked up in a suit, looking at the exact same cherry blossoms he had been admiring. But due to the distance, he couldn't see the other's face clearly.

 

 _Gorgeous_  was the first word that came to Chanyeol’s mind. The view was absolutely gorgeous. Yet, he was broken out of his thoughts as a sharp pain shot through his right wrist. He also saw the man ahead of him holding his own wrist too.

 

 _Could it be…_ Chanyeol shakily brought his wrist up, and as expected, the step counter was gone and in place of it was a tattoo of a lone cherry blossom so small that one can't possibly see it with a single glance. His heart rate sped up at the idea of finally meeting his soulmate.

 

“H-hey!” Chanyeol called out for the man ahead of him. The man had heard his call and turned his head to face Chanyeol. But instead of reciprocating his greeting, the man simply turned around and ran away. Chanyeol tried to catch up and shouted for the man to wait for him, but he was simply too fast and managed to get away.

 

The turn of events was basically too shocking for Chanyeol. Yes, his fantasies of meeting his soulmate under the cherry blossoms were fulfilled but he had expected them to actually start interacting like normal human beings, not run away at the sight of the other. Reality suddenly sank into Chanyeol. His soulmate had run away from him, does it mean that his soulmate didn’t want him? Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his ideal future disappearing right in front of his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Give me another shot!” Chanyeol drunkenly demanded from the poor bartender. He was already on his 8th shot and was showing no signs of stopping. Beside him was Jongin, his best friend since college, who was looking at him with pity.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol. That’s enough for the night,” Jongin tried to snatch the small glass of alcohol from his friend’s grasp but was only dismissed with a flick of the hand.

 

“Go away, Jongin. You will never understand the feeling of your soulmate running away from the first moment you meet them…”

 

Chanyeol choked back another sob as he downed the shot of alcohol in one go, feeling the burn at the back of his throat. What Chanyeol said, Jongin couldn’t disagree at all. It is true that he would never experience that, for he had already met his soulmate – Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin’s wrist had the tattoo of a puppy, something in which he and his soulmate both like in common, and it tells the story of how they met. In brief, a few years back, Jongin had been walking his dogs in the park when one of his dogs suddenly ran away. He chased it and found it getting chummy with another dog. As he was about to apologise and drag his dog away, he met eyes with the owner of the other dog, which was none other than Kyungsoo. Both of them talked for a bit after finding out the similar tattoos adorning their wrists, and after finding out that they actually stayed in the same building, the rest of their love story was history.

 

As Kyungsoo always stuck to Jongin since then, Chanyeol was also acquainted with the other, and his eyes had to witness the numerous cheesy acts between the couple. He might blanch at how cheesy it was, but he knew that he had wanted a soulmate who would do the exact same things with him.

 

But after what happened earlier that day, all of his fantasies were flushed down the drain.

 

It was already his 10th shot and Jongin had just excused himself to answer a call from Kyungsoo. In this drunken stupor, he decided to flee the scene in case Jongin decides to nag at him for drinking too much again. He wobbled to the main entrance, earning a judgmental look from the bouncer, with plans to hire a taxi back home. However, he suddenly felt bile rising up his throat, and immediately ran to the nearest alley to puke his guts out.

 

After bending over and emptying his stomach onto the concrete ground, he was about to turn and leave for the main road when he suddenly heard a cry of pain coming from the deeper part of the alley. Thinking that it was his drunk brain playing tricks on him, he wanted to ignore it but a second cry for help certainly sobered him up.

 

Was someone being killed in the alley? Chanyeol was terrified and his brain was screaming at him to leave for safety at once. But being the curious man he was, he decided to venture further into the alley to investigate what was going on and soon, two bleary figures were in sight, one kneeling on the ground in front of the other.

 

“P-please… I’ll do anything!”

 

It sounded like someone begging for mercy? It was followed by a cold laughter.

 

“It’s too late, Choi. You’ve already betrayed me.”

 

Bang! A gunshot reverberated throughout the alley, and Chanyeol could see a blur figure of a man being shot, collapsing onto the floor. The man who was standing blew onto the mouth of his gun before keeping it into his pocket.

 

Wait, Did Chanyeol just witness a murder? He squeaked in fear as his legs gave way, which unfortunately alarmed the armed man.

 

“Who’s there!”

 

Chanyeol could feel his palpitating heart and his vision swirled, whether from fear or from the alcohol, he didn’t know. His legs collapsed and he found himself cornered against the wall by the armed man.

 

 _I don’t want to die,_  Chanyeol trembled at the thought. Would he end up with his brains blown out in the middle of a shady alley? Most likely. He squeezed his eyes shut and as he heard a bang, he fell into unconsciousness.

  

* * *

 

Softness, that was all Chanyeol felt when he started to rouse from his deep sleep. The quilts felt so soft to the touch, but he doesn’t remember his own being such good quality ones. He struggled to open his eyes and when he managed to, he was welcomed by an unfamiliar sight. The wallpapers gave off an antique feel, with its it's slightly off-coloured white floral patterns, and there was a large wooden cupboard positioned right in front of the bed. He looked down at the sheets and they were of a deep maroon colour, texture obviously that of silk. The gears in his mind started working, albeit a little late, and Chanyeol realised he was in a stranger’s room.

 

Alarmed, he immediately sobered up and sat up straight, eyes darting around in panic. So, where the hell was he? He pulled the covers off and felt a gust of cool air. Oh my gosh, was he naked? Heart palpitating at the shame and nerves, he wrapped himself up with the quilts and darted towards the door, but at the same instant, the door swung open in his direction, almost hitting him in the face.

 

Standing at the door was a man shorter than himself, clad in an over-sized light-blue sweater and black skinny tight jeans, his hair the shade of ebony. Chanyeol was entranced by the stranger’s innocent looks, definitely feeling a sense of attraction towards him.

 

“You’re awake?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. Was this the stranger’s room?

 

“Great, I’ll get Minseok to get you when dinner’s ready,” The man hummed and turned around, about to leave Chanyeol alone in the room, when he was stopped by the latter.

 

“Wait! Why am I here? And why am I… naked?”

 

Facing Chanyeol again, the shorter smirked and his whole demeanor changed – from an innocent looking guy, he now looked like someone dangerous. Those soft puppy eyes suddenly held a glint of menace.

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot? Well, it’s better if you’ve forgotten; it saves me all the trouble.”

 

 _Forgot_? Was there something Chanyeol had forgotten? He thought hard about last night’s series of events. He went drinking with Jongin, then he left the bar alone and he went to the alley to puke, and-

 

“You… I saw you kill someone…” Chanyeol gasped in horror, the flashbacks of the gunshots and the victim fresh in his mind.

 

The man in front of him frowned and took a few steps forward until he was right in front of Chanyeol. Though he had to look upwards to look Chanyeol straight in the eye, the dangerous aura did not leave the other. He then grabbed Chanyeol’s chin into a tight grip and forced the other to look downwards. The man threatened Chanyeol as he grits his teeth and showed the other a sneer.

 

“Listen sweetheart, you better not run your mouth about this to anyone. I only brought you back because I didn’t want an innocent man to be linked to the betrayer’s death, and so that I can have my eye on you. If you dare speak about this to anyone at all, I swear, you will end up in the same alley suffering the same fate as Choi, you understand me?”

 

Chanyeol had never feared for his life so much before. The man before him looked so innocent, as if he wouldn’t even hurt a fly, yet his piercing gaze held a different story. It was void of any form of warmth, only filled with hatred. He could only meekly nod his head before his face was released harshly.

 

“Good boy,” the man smiled sweetly at Chanyeol. “By the way, I sent your clothes to the laundry since you were lying in a puddle of mud when I found you.”

 

And with that, he left the room and closed the door behind him. Chanyeol didn't know what to do next. Was he supposed to leave by himself, or was he supposed to wait for the man again? And how was he supposed to live his life, withholding information about a murder that he had witnessed with his own two eyes? So, was the man some kind of gangster or assassin? A thousand questions swirled around Chanyeol's mind and he decided to take the easy way out: to sleep and not think anymore.

 

He dashed back to the bed and hid under the quilts, and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible as he willed his doubts away.

  

* * *

 

 

“Sir, please wake up.”

 

Chanyeol felt someone patting his arm, waking him from his sleep. Opening his eyes groggily, he took a look at his surroundings. Ah, he was still in the same bedroom as he was before. Beside his bed stood a well-dressed elderly man, donning a tuxedo. Who wears a tuxedo at home nowadays? Pushing aside the thought, he turned to the man who woke him up from his slumber.

 

“What time is it now?”

 

“Sir, it's already time for dinner. You better hurry and head down because master Baekhyun doesn't like to wait.”

 

Baekhyun? Who the hell is Baekhyun? But his stomach growled in hunger at that moment, which caused his thoughts to switch to the awaiting dinner. Shrugging the question to the back of his mind, he got up and was ready to leave the bed when he suddenly remembered the clothing situation he was in. He pulled the quilts up to his chest, trying to hide as much skin as possible, and it didn't escape the elderly's eye.

 

“There are actually clothes for you in the wardrobe. Do change into whichever clothes you prefer and join us for dinner,” the man informed Chanyeol before exiting the room and giving him some privacy.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol had picked for himself a black hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants. They were smaller than his own size, but they still worked out.

 

He had a minor difficulty navigating about the estate since he hadn't seen anything beyond the four corners of the room yet, so it took him some time to find the dining room.

 

When he had entered the room, he was surprised to find the blue sweater-clad man he had met hours ago, sitting at the head of the table while looking at his phone with a bored gaze. So, the man was called Baekhyun?

 

With timid steps, Chanyeol went over and took a seat on the left of Baekhyun. The slight screech of the chair announced his presence, causing the other to set down his phone onto the table.

 

“You're finally here; I thought you would have escaped by now or something.”

 

“If I had escaped, wouldn't you send people to find and kill me?”

 

Baekhyun bellowed.

 

“You're right. You're a smart one.”

 

Baekhyun snapped his fingers and within seconds, women in maid outfits entered the room with food on silver platters, placing them onto the table in a nice manner. Chanyeol took a glance at the food served, and he was absolutely astonished. Lobsters, scallops and a whole grilled fish? He hadn't eaten anything so sumptuous in his life before.

 

His mouth was gaping open like a fish, still unable to believe his eyes at the feast laid in front of him.

 

“You're still a guest of my household, so I should treat you with respect. Here, eat whatever you like.”

 

Chanyeol was blinded by hunger and almost dove right into the food without caution, but the rational side of him managed to stop himself in time.

 

“How do I know that you didn't poison the food? You wanted to get rid of me, remember?”

 

With an elbow poised on the table, Baekhyun rested his chin onto his palm and lazily smirked at the other.

 

“You know, you're a smart one. I could be attempting to poison you, for all you know.”

 

And with a shrug, Baekhyun started off his meal by serving himself a slice of fish. He looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes as he chewed on his food and swallowed it, opening his mouth for the other to take a look once he was done.

 

“I finished it and I didn't die; now do you believe me?”

 

Chanyeol was still skeptical about it, but his stomach betrayed him by letting off a loud growl. To hide his embarrassment, he quickly dug in and looked down at his food the whole time, avoiding all eye contact with Baekhyun. Unknown to him, Baekhyun had a slight smile on his face upon seeing how embarrassed Chanyeol had become.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for the meal," Chanyeol said bashfully as he wiped his mouth after the lavish dinner. Baekhyun simply nodded his head in reply and took a sip of his red wine.

 

There it was  again- the awkward silence again. It had been present throughout the whole dinner but Chanyeol was too focused on the food in front of him to care at all. Now that there was nothing to distract him, he wriggled uncomfortably in his seat, feeling an urge to break the silence hanging in the air.

 

"Erm… May I know when I can return home?"

 

Baekhyun stopped sipping from his wine glass and cocked a brow while turning his gaze to Chanyeol. He placed his glass onto the table gently while sending a lazy smirk to the other.

 

"Who said you're going home?"

 

All blood drained from Chanyeol's face. Not going home? Then what were they going to do to him?

 

"B-but-"

 

"You live here now. We can't risk you running off your mouth once we let you out of this door, especially not to the police."

 

And as if there was finality in his words, Baekhyun called one of his maids over to refill his wine glass before sipping from it again.

 

Panic was all Chanyeol could feel. He was basically held prisoner in a stranger's house.  _I have to get out of here,_  Chanyeol chanted to himself.

 

He dashed out of the dining room and down the corridors, frantic to find an exit out of there. Running down straight led him to a huge space with a chandelier hanging from the top, and multiple sofas arranged nicely into a perimeter of a square. This must be the living room, and the main door should be near!

 

And just as he had hoped, there was a large wooden door right across him. Hope filled his heart - if he could run out of there, he could be free! He quickly looked around to see if there was anyone around him before making his way towards the door. A smile crept onto his face the moment his hands touched the handle. The guy was all bark, it was just too easy to get out of there.

 

Chanyeol was ready to welcome the sight of freedom the moment he twisted the handles and opened the door, but right in the center of his vision was the head of a gun barrel instead, pointed right at him. Fear immediately overwhelmed him, and he fell right onto the floor.

 

"I told you, you won't be able to get out of here."

 

Chanyeol turned his head at the voice behind him. It was Baekhyun, casually sauntering over while still holding that damn glass of wine.

 

"Sweetie, if you want to stay alive, then you better listen to me."

 

Baekhyun gave a nod of his head, and two men in black suits suddenly appeared and helped Chanyeol up.

 

"Bring him back to his room and don't let him out."

 

The two men then dragged Chanyeol back to the room he had first woken up in, completely resistant to his struggling. When they had reached the room, the men simply threw Chanyeol onto the bed and locked the door after they had done their work. Chanyeol was sure he couldn't get out now; the two men must be guarding the door.

 

Chanyeol could only lie in bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about his family and friends, wondering if they're worried about him. He rolled up the sleeve to expose his right arm and admired the intrinsic cherry blossom tattoo, wondering how his soulmate was doing, but he knew the other didn't want to see him after running away like that. With a sigh, he gave in to reality.

 

* * *

 

For the next few months, Chanyeol lived like a prisoner, locked up in the mansion. Well, he was granted more freedom than a prisoner. The second day he was in the house, Baekhyun had confronted him and laid down clearly all the dos and don’ts in the household. He had also returned to Chanyeol his handphone, which he had temporarily ‘confiscated’.

 

_“You can have your handphone back, and you’re allowed to contact your friends or family or whatever. But come up with a story to tell them why you’re here with me. You don’t want to implicate them, right?”_

_Chanyeol frantically nodded as he turned on his handphone, and the phone continued to buzz for a few good minutes, full of notifications from mainly Kyungsoo, Jongin and his mother. They must’ve been worried like hell, especially since he had suddenly disappeared for a whole day without any notice._

_“Ah, also, you’re allowed to leave this house, only if you have my men following you around, even if it's from a distance. So don’t whine that I’m stealing your freedom away from you. Remember, you staying here is beneficial for both of us.”_

Chanyeol sighed at the memory. Baekhyun didn’t seem to be  _that_  bad after all, since he allowed him to do  _almost_  whatever he wanted. He managed to lie to his parents and friends that he had to stay over at a friend’s place for an indefinite period of time due to a company project. Everyone who heard his excuse sounded unconvinced, yet had no choice but to buy it.

 

After staying in Baekhyun’s house for those few months, he found himself not knowing a single thing about the other, only speculating that he was involved in some illegal and violent stuff. There were times that Baekhyun returned home with his clothes covered in blood (which caused Chanyeol to high-key panic till the other assured him that the blood wasn’t his) and there were also times that Baekhyun returned home with a terrible mood, most probably the effects of stress from his  _work_.

 

Chanyeol knew almost nothing about Baekhyun, but how was it that Baekhyun knew so much about him? He hadn’t mentioned it explicitly, but there were a few slip ups that pointed to the discovery of Baekhyun knowing so much. Baekhyun had known about Chanyeol’s favourite food.

 

_“Here, Chanyeol. You like honey-soy baked chicken, right?” Baekhyun casually commented as he took a piece with his chopsticks and served it to the other._

_“… Yes, but how did you know?”_

_Baekhyun didn’t reply and continued to chew on his food._

 

Baekhyun also knew about what he had his eye on.

 

_“Here,” Baekhyun threw a paper bag onto Chanyeol’s lap when he had returned home in the evening after work._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It’s the Rolex Yacht Master 42 watch you’ve been looking at. I received it as a gift but I already have this model so I’m giving it to you rather than throwing it away.”_

_“… Thanks, but how did you know I had my eyes on this model?”_

_Baekhyun simply walked away and headed for his home office._

Heck, Baekhyun even knew about Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 

_“Baekhyun, is it okay if I go out to meet my friends later in the afternoon?”_

_“Sure, Jongin and Kyungsoo, right? Just remember to have my men following you at all times.”_

_“… How did you know about Jongin and Kyungsoo?”_

_Baekhyun didn’t reply and continued to read the newspapers he had in hand._

Chanyeol wouldn’t find all these coincidences weird if he and Baekhyun had frequent conversations about their lives, but the thing was, they didn’t. They barely managed to sustain a conversation at all throughout those few months and honestly, it made Chanyeol frustrated. There were so many instances where he had wanted to initiate small chat, but he was always afraid that he would be stepping over the line, and he definitely didn’t want to experience Baekhyun’s wrath after seeing him kill a man in cold blood once.

 

And if Chanyeol were to be honest, he had found himself caring for the other at times, even if Baekhyun was the one who forced and threatened him to stay. After that one time that Baekhyun returned home with so much blood over him (and Chanyeol almost crying about it), he always worried about Baekhyun’s safety at work. Dealing with illegal stuff means that Baekhyun would be constantly in danger of being arrested, injured, or even killed.

 

Chanyeol also found his heart fluttering whenever Baekhyun showed the slightest concern towards him. When Baekhyun gave him gifts, or simply when serving him food, Chanyeol always had to will his heart to stop. He shouldn't fall in love with Baekhyun since technically, the latter was his captor.  _Is it just a case of Stockholm Syndrome,_  Chanyeol would always ask himself, and he hoped that that was the case. If he was really falling in love with the other, then it wouldn't be fair to his soulmate, it wouldn't be fair to Baekhyun's soulmate too.

 

Speaking of soulmates,  _has Baekhyun found his_? This was a question that was constantly in Chanyeol’s mind. The other had always worn long-sleeved clothing; even after coming out of the bath, his bathrobe was long-sleeved, so Chanyeol never had any chance to catch a glimpse of any tattoo or soulmate counter on his wrist.  _But wouldn’t it be great if Baekhyun was my soulmate… Nah, he wouldn’t want someone as useless as me..._

 

* * *

 

"Baekhyun, I'll be going out to meet Jongin for a while."

 

Chanyeol was about to leave the room after informing Baekhyun, until he heard a resounding 'no' from the other. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Baekhyun puzzledly. He had always allowed him to meet up with his friends, with his men in tow, but why is it that now, Baekhyun is stopping him?

 

"Why can't I?"

 

"You can't. It's for your safety."

 

"But aren't I safe with your men? This is ridiculous."

 

Baekhyun suddenly stopped writing whatever document he was busy with and looked up at Chanyeol.

 

"No means no. And you're not allowed to leave the house for the time being."

 

With that, Baekhyun continued to focus on whatever he had on hand, not entertaining anymore protests from the taller.

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was furious. Why was Baekhyun stopping him from meeting his friend all of a sudden?! And he had so many of his men tailing him, what danger could there possibly be? By hook or by crook, he had to meet Jongin; they were supposed to be shopping for an engagement ring for Kyungsoo. Yes, Jongin was  _finally_ planning to propose to his soulmate, and since Chanyeol was the one who witnessed their relationship from the start, it was only fair if he witnessed the process of their engagement too. So, Chanyeol had to quickly devise a plan to escape from the house.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol pretended to be sulking in his room for the rest of the morning, giving Baekhyun the illusion that he was being obedient. However, the moment he heard the front door close, indicating that Baekhyun had left the house for work, he decided that it was time to move. He knew that Baekhyun's men would be keeping a strict eye on him, so he had to wait for the opportune time to strike.

 

He stood behind a wall, where the main door could be seen, waiting until it was time for a change of shift for those guarding the house, and that was the only chance Chanyeol could slip away. If he fails and gets caught, it would be the end for him. He definitely didn’t want to know what Baekhyun would do to him as punishment.

 

So when the guards from the current shift walked away to swap places with the men who were supposedly starting the shift, Chanyeol quickly used the moment in which there was no one guarding the area, quickly running out of the house before anyone could spot him doing so. No time should be wasted. And as long as he manages to slip back in before Baekhyun returns, then he would be safe.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Jongin! Sorry I’m late!”

 

Chanyeol lightly jogged over to where Jongin was seated in a neighbourhood cafe they both frequent.

 

“It’s alright, as long as you’re here.”

 

Jongin smiled cheekily and Chanyeol playfully punched the other’s shoulder, causing the other to give a fake groan.

 

“Shall we go then?”

 

Jongin nodded and quickly finished his drink before the both of them left the cafe, heading to a nearby jewelry store, where they would be browsing for a perfect engagement ring. As the store wasn’t far off from the cafe, they decided to walk there, giving them time for small talk to catch up. And of course, Chanyeol didn't give up the opportunity to nag about Baekhyun not allowing him out of the house that day.

 

“Well, he sounds like he's concerned about you, maybe you can take his attitude with a pinch of salt?"

 

This caused Chanyeol to sulk more.

 

"But speaking about Baekhyun, how is living with him?” Jongin wriggled his eyebrows, trying to tease the other.

 

“Obviously I'm not enjoying myself? How can I enjoy living there when he’s so strict… And not to mention, he’s the one who basically imprisoned me there!”

 

Chanyeol was fast to deny, but nothing can hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

 

“Come on Yeol, I’ve known you for what? 10 years? I know whatever you’re hiding inside. Also, you don't seem unhappy living there; I even notice your new Rolex watch, I bet Baekhyun bought it for you." Cue the eyebrow wriggle.

 

Chanyeol’s blush deepened and averted his eyes from Jongin, hiding his watch from view and opting to look at the pavement beneath him instead, knowing that he couldn't hide whatever feelings he had towards Baekhyun to his best friend.

 

“Alright, alright! I  _kinda_  like Baekhyun, okay? I mean, he’s handsome, rich and  _sort of_ cares for me, how can I not fall in love with such a man, especially when facing him close to 24 hours a day!  _And he gave me a freaking Rolex watch, which is a basic requirement for capturing my heart._ ”

 

Chanyeol groaned. He had never articulated out loud his feelings towards Baekhyun before, and now that he said it, it became more apparent that  _indeed_  he was  _in love_  with the other.

 

“Then, what are you waiting for? Just confess!” Jongin tried to encourage his friend, knowing that Chanyeol had never experienced such feelings of attraction towards anyone before. Being the best friend, all he wanted was for Chanyeol to get together with a good guy, and Baekhyun seemed to fit one, from what he had heard.

 

“I would, but…  _my soulmate…_ I just can’t leave my soulmate behind for Baekhyun! And what about  _his_  soulmate? It isn’t very nice to steal someone’s soulmate, you know?”

 

“Chanyeol, all’s fair in the game of love. I mean, the person you end up with for life doesn’t necessarily need to be your soulmate. Look at my parents, they’re not soulmates but they’re happily married. Heck, they’re even on good terms with their soulmates! A soulmate is just someone who can understand you on an emotional level, and someone whom you can actually get along with; and that person can also be your best friend, not necessarily your spouse. So Yeol, I want you to man up, and get that man!”

 

Chanyeol nodded, determined to do whatever Jongin had said. But upon remembering Baekhyun’s attitude towards him, his shoulders deflated.

 

“But Baekhyun sometimes acts so  _cold_  towards me, I’m not sure if he  _even_  likes me...”

 

“Well, you’ll never know until you try, right?”

 

With Jongin’s motivation, Chanyeol was spurred on a little, wanting a chance to chase for his own happiness too. And for the rest of the walk to the jewelry store, they discuss about ways on how Chanyeol could try to make his feelings known towards Baekhyun.

 

However, as they were a few metres from reaching the store, they could see a black van parked right outside it. Eyeing the suspicious-looking vehicle, something felt off but they shrugged it off. However, the moment the pair was about the enter the store, the doors of the van burst open, and out rushed several masked men.

 

Alarmed, Chanyeol and Jongin tried to escape but they reacted too late, the masked men restrained and gagged them by stuffing clothes into their mouths. They were being kidnapped in broad daylight right in front of a store, yet there was no one out there to help them? They were then led and pushed into the van, landing onto the leather seats harshly despite struggling hard within the men's grasps.

 

 _How can we be kidnapped, this can't be happening,_ Chanyeol tried to snap out of that nightmare, but alas, it was reality.

 

However, before the van doors were closed, one of the masked men suddenly piped out.

 

“Boss, we only need the taller one. What should we do with the other?”

 

“Just get him out of here and beat him up in an alley. Make sure he doesn't snitch on us. We don’t need more trouble.” A voice answered from the passenger’s seat.

 

 _Wait, so they were just after me? Baekhyun was right, I shouldn’t have gone out today,_  Chanyeol’s heart palpitated, unknowing of the danger he had landed himself into due to defying Baekhyun’s orders. He witnessed a few of the men dragging Jongin out of the van and towards somewhere out of his sight, while some boarding the vehicle, before the van doors closed.

 

Chanyeol tried to struggle out of the men’s strong grip, but he was too weak. He tried to scream for help, but they came out muffled due to the gag.

 

“Bastard, stop being so annoying.”

 

One of the kidnappers punched Chanyeol in the stomach, which immediately shut the taller up, eliciting muffled groans of pain from him. And suddenly, a cloth covered his nose and mouth. Due to the pain, he inhaled deeply and a sweet smell flooded his nostrils, causing him to become light-headed. His vision swirled and soon he fell into the pits of darkness, knocked out.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was awakened by a hard impact to his chest, as if someone had stomped hard on him, causing him to cough and choke at the spreading pain.

 

“So, this is Byun’s bitch, huh?”

 

He struggled to open his eyes, but failed to do so, having something restricting his vision.  _I must be blindfolded… And my tongue still feels so dry, I must still be gagged…_  He tried to wriggle his way free, but failed to do so, indicating that he must have been tied up or restrained on the ground.

 

Another hard blow onto his chest woke him up fully, eliciting a painful groan from Chanyeol.

 

"Boss, he's awake."

 

Clicking footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer, and a hand suddenly grabbed his chin and forced upwards.

 

"I don't know what Byun sees in him. He looks absolutely useless."

 

Then the man harshly let go of his chin. Tears welled up in Chanyeol's eyes upon hearing the insults. Why was he being succumbed to such torture?

 

"And since Byun screwed with me, I'll screw with his bitch as payback. He should thank me instead, for dealing with such a useless bastard here."

 

Chanyeol's blood froze. What did the man mean by 'dealing with him'? He absolutely didn't want to find out.

 

There was a short pause of silence before the man suddenly clicked his fingers and hummed.

 

"Ah, I know. One of my brothels need more whores, and looking closer, this bitch actually looks quite pretty. I guess he can be the new slut in town."

 

Upon hearing that he was about to be sold off, Chanyeol frantically shook his head, trying his best to scream through the cloth stuffed in his mouth, resisting whatever they were trying to do to him. But his actions seemed to amuse the man instead.

 

"His muffled cries sound so lovely, should I have a taste of him first?"

 

Chanyeol tried kicking his legs, attempting to shrink himself away from the man, but it was useless since he was tied up. Suddenly, there was a prick on his neck, and he can feel something being injected into his bloodstream. He tried to fight against it, but it made him feel weaker.

 

"Don't worry, this drug will make you feel good real soon."

 

A palm caressed Chanyeol's cheek, making him feel so disgusted.  _Please… Anyone, please save me…_ Chanyeol pleaded, deep down hoping that Baekhyun would be the one who would save him.

 

The unknown man started untying Chanyeol's restraints, and the latter knew that it was a good opportunity to escape. But his body didn't cooperate at all - he was barely able to gather any strength, all he could do was to lie limply on the ground.

 

The moment he felt the front of his shirt being ripped apart, exposing his chest, Chanyeol was ready to succumb himself to the cruel reality he was about to face, when suddenly he heard the sound of people being hit and them groaning.

 

_Could it be…?_

Chanyeol felt the presence on top of him being ripped away from him, allowing him to heave a sigh of relief. Help was really there.

 

"You fucker, how dare you touch what is mine?"

 

A cold chuckle could be heard from his kidnapper.

 

"Yours? Well, you killed one of my best men. Don't you think it's a fair exchange."

 

"Don't you talk about fairness. You planted Choi as a mole in my organization; his death was definitely coming."

 

Another burst of laughter.

 

"Anyway, it's quite sad you showed up to the party quite early. I definitely would want a taste of your slut."

 

"Shut it, Lee."

 

"He's rather pretty, you know. I wonder how he would look like when I defile him-"

 

Before he could complete his sentence, a click then a gunshot reverberated through the room. Chanyeol supposed the nasty man was dead. But he was still trembling, fearful of what could have happened if Baekhyun didn't arrive in time.

 

"Chanyeol… Are you okay?"

 

That voice… It was Baekhyun's. He really came to his rescue. His once cold voice now sounded so soothing and caring. Unable to help it, Chanyeol broke out in sobs, the feeling of safety overwhelming him all of a sudden.

 

The blindfold was ripped off his eyes and the bright light temporarily blinded him. And indeed, in front of him was really Baekhyun. And he felt arms circling around him, giving him a warm embrace.

 

"It's all okay now, Chanyeol. You're safe now."

 

Chanyeol buried his face into the crook of the other's neck, letting his tears flow freely while breathing in the musky-scented cologne. It smelled just like home. He was really safe now.

 

But it was short-lived as another gunshot could be heard and Baekhyun groaned in pain as he was hit by the bullet.

 

“B…Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun slumped onto Chanyeol as the other frantically shook the other, trying to get a response. But Chanyeol soon felt dizzy due to the effects of the drug kicking in and fell unconscious on the ground, with Baekhyun lying atop him, bleeding.

 

* * *

 

 

When Chanyeol opened his eyes, all he saw was pristine white. Looking around and taking in the sight of the various medical machines by his side and the IV drip inserted into his arm, it didn’t take a genius to deduce that he was in the hospital.

 

He groaned in pain as his head throbbed, and at that moment someone entered his room.

 

“Jongin?” Chanyeol had managed to squeak out.

 

“Chanyeol! You’re awake! L-let me get the nurse!” And Jongin rushed out of the room as fast as he had entered to find a nurse.

 

A few minutes later, a nurse entered and checked on Chanyeol, instructing for a few more days of hospitalization for observation. After she left, it was just Chanyeol and Jongin in the room.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jongin asked as he took a seat beside the bed.

 

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy, maybe an aftereffect of the drug they injected me with… How about you? The last I saw you, you were being dragged out to get beaten up!”

 

“I’m fine, just a few bruises but they’ll heal,” Jongin rubbed a spot on his arm upon mentioning his injuries.

 

Chanyeol was relieved upon hearing that his best friend, whom he had implicated, was fine. He muttered out an apology, in which Jongin merely laughed and said that it wasn’t his fault. Suddenly, he was reminded of a certain guy who saved him.

 

“Baekhyun! Where’s Baekhyun? Is he alright?”

 

Chanyeol attempted to get out of the bed to find the other, but Jongin pushed him down onto his back.

 

“He’s fine too. He got shot and lost quite a lot of blood, but he’s in no danger. The doctors said that he’ll be unconscious for a period of time but it’s normal.”

 

“I… I have to see him!”

 

Chanyeol once again sat up and tried to get out of the bed. Jongin sighed, knowing that there’s no stopping his best friend. He assisted the taller up and helped bring his IV drip along as they navigated to Baekhyun’s ward.

 

Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun looking so vulnerable and weak. He looked so small lying in the hospital bed. He took a seat beside the bed and grasped Baekhyun's hand tightly, with Jongin still standing beside him.

 

Chanyeol was about to place a fleeting kiss onto the back of the unconscious male's palm, when something caught his eye. It was his soulmate mark on his wrist; and it was of a delicate cherry blossom. Still unable to believe that it was true, he brought his own wrist alongside Baekhyun's. They were an identical match.

 

Jongin unknowingly gasped.

 

"Chanyeol… You're soulmates…"

 

A tear slipped out of Chanyeol's eye. The sleeping man in front of him was indeed his soulmate - something that he had been silently wishing for the whole time. He kissed the back of the other's palm and brought it to his own cheek, feeling his soft skin.

 

"Baekhyun, please wake up soon," Chanyeol whispered under his breath.

 

Jongin decided that Chanyeol wouldn't be leaving Baekhyun's side any sooner, so he quietly slipped out.

 

Chanyeol was allowed to be discharged by the next day, but Baekhyun remained unconscious for the next few days. Chanyeol was unwilling to leave Baekhyun's side at all, always dropping by and staying by the other's side till nurses started to nag at him for staying after visiting hours.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Baekhyun? Will today be the day you'll wake up?"

 

Chanyeol whispered with a fond voice to the unconscious male.

 

Just like the past few days, Chanyeol started blabbering about random facts and incidents about himself, occasionally asking the other questions and hoping to be answered.

 

Chanyeol continued chatting away, not noticing that the sun had already set, indicating that it was already time for him to return. However, as he stood up, about to leave the ward, he heard a whisper.

 

"Chanyeol?"

 

The said man immediately spun around, eyes wide and expecting. And as he had been wishing for the past few days, Baekhyun was looking at him with a small smile.

 

"B-Baekhyun! You're awake! Hold on- I'll get the nurses," Chanyeol managed to sputter out, but was stopped by a grip on his hand. It was Baekhyun.

 

"Just… stay here for a while…"

 

Chanyeol was eager to know if Baekhyun was really alright from the nurses, but it was hard to reject the other. Giving a small nod, he sat back down.

 

"You know, when I saw Lee trying to get all over you, anger just flooded me and I wanted to rip his head off."

 

Baekhyun explained as he rubbed circles on the back on Chanyeol's palm.

 

"Well, you've saved me. And I'm glad you're okay too."

 

Comfortable silence fell over the two, just enjoying each other's company. Chanyeol was grateful that Baekhyun couldn't hear the loud thumping of his heartbeat in his chest.

 

"You look like you want to say something."

 

The eager expression on Chanyeol’s face was too obvious. He wanted Baekhyun to know it, and he was unable to hold himself back, on the verge of blurting it out any moment.

 

"I like you."

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened at the confession, as if not believing the other.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Chanyeol nodded. He suddenly felt a surge of courage, and leaned in to connect their lips. What he didn't expect was for Baekhyun to kiss back, even leading their kiss which started to turn to something dirtier. The both of them just continued to enjoy the raw desire that they were feeling for each other, until Baekhyun disconnected their lips and started to kiss lower and lower, sucking on the taut skin.

 

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol moaned as he felt a sensitive part on his neck being bitten, leaving a pleasurable sting. But he managed to snap back to reality before lust took over his mind, gently pushing Baekhyun away.

 

Realization flooded Baekhyun upon seeing the red marks on Chanyeol's neck. He pushed him away, meaning that he almost forced himself on Chanyeol.

 

"I'm sorry, I almost forced you into it."

 

"No!" Chanyeol shouted. Baekhyun's beaten expression turned into that of confusion.

 

"I want it too…" Chanyeol shyly confessed, a pink blush blossoming across his cheeks.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything."

 

Chanyeol nodded as he leaned down for another kiss, swiping his tongue across the other's plump lips. As Baekhyun parted his lips, Chanyeol took the chance to thrust his tongue in, exploring the warm cavern and tasting the sweetness from their kiss.

 

Their tongues entangled with each other and their breaths were in unison. Licking and slurping sounds could be heard in the room, apart from the occasional groans and moans whenever Chanyeol accidentally bit down on Baekhyun's lip. When they parted, they gazed into each other's eyes and Chanyeol definitely felt something, causing chills to run down his spine.

 

Their lips barely separated, causing Chanyeol's heart swelled. He wanted to continue their kiss with love, the love that he had bottled up for the past few months.

 

"P-please… Need… you…"

 

"Don't worry, baby, I've got you."

 

Chanyeol's heart sped up at the endearment, and at the same time felt calm as he knew that Baekhyun would take care of him.

 

Baekhyun started to kiss lower and lower, making sure to suck hard on the skin of his neck, until redness blooms across it, so that everyone could see who Chanyeol belonged to.  _Just like claim marks,_  Chanyeol thought, and he loved the sound of that.

 

But Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun shouldn't be moving at all, prompting him to climb onto the bed and straddled the other.

 

"Chanyeol… What are you doing?" Baekhyun placed his hands on the other male's hips, thumbs rubbing in circles.

 

"You're still injured, so let me do the work."

 

Chanyeol looked down with pleading eyes, so how could Baekhyun say no? Chanyeol swooped down to continue their kiss, letting his lust-hazed mind take over, not wanting to think of the consequences or whatever.

 

Baekhyun suddenly thrust his hips upwards against Chanyeol's forming hard on, causing a shockwave of pleasure to shoot up Chanyeol's spine, eliciting a moan from him.

 

"I want you in me… but there's no lube…" Chanyeol managed to groan out while grinding down on Baekhyun's clothes cock.

 

Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol's desperation. He wanted to be inside Chanyeol too, wanting to be connected with Chanyeol physically, to feel so warm all sheathed inside him until the both of them cum at the same time, painting his insides white. The fucked out look on Chanyeol would look so sinful, with his cum seeping out of his gaping hole.

 

 _Ah,_ the mere imagery of it made more blood gush Southward, making Baekhyun harder, if that was even possible.

 

"I felt your dick twitch, you know?" Chanyeol teased as he placed a palm on the tent of Baekhyun's pants. He leaned down to whisper to the patient.

 

"Are you thinking of fucking me until I can't walk, even until someone walks in, you'll continue fucking me?"

 

 _Fuck, he forgot that someone could walk in any moment, the door couldn't be locked._  But it all added to the thrill.

 

"Chanyeol, as much as I wanna fuck you like no tomorrow, we can't possibly do it without lube."

 

There was an undertone of disappointment in Baekhyun's words. Chanyeol really wanted Baekhyun to feel good, not wanting him to be blue-balled just because they don't have anything to make the sex easier.

 

Until an idea popped up in his head.

 

Smirking, he repositioned himself on the bed, lower and lower, until he was directly facing Baekhyun's crotch.

 

"What are you- Ah!" Baekhyun's words were cut off with a moan.

 

Chanyeol took the clothed erection into his mouth, the warmth seeping through the fabric and sending jolts directly to the other's groin.

 

He continued to lick and nip at the hard on through the pants, taking in the beautiful sounds of Baekhyun's groans while the other's hand managed to find a grip in Chanyeol's hair, gripping it tighter whenever he felt like it was too much.

 

When Baekhyun bucked his hips upwards, Chanyeol deemed it an indication to go further. With shaky hands, he pulled the pants down, along with his boxers, just enough to allow Baekhyun's cock to spring out.

 

Baekhyun may seem of a smaller stature than Chanyeol, but he sure was packed down there - it was of a worthy length and girth. Chanyeol was sure that he wouldn't be able to fit it in his mouth.

 

"Go on, baby."

 

Baekhyun led his cock to his face, and Chanyeol decided to just dive in, slowly taking the length into his mouth.

 

"Oh fuck!"

 

It took all of Baekhyun's willpower not to thrust into Chanyeol's mouth, even though the moist warmth was making him slowly lose control.

 

Chanyeol tried, but he couldn't take it all in. Just taking in only half the length, he felt the cockhead hit the back of his throat, making him gag. He quickly took the cock out of his mouth, a string of saliva mixed with precum connecting his lips and the erection.

 

Baekhyun wanted to comfort Chanyeol, saying that it's okay, but the determined look on the other's face softened him.

 

"Chanyeol, just relax your throat and breathe through your nose."

 

Chanyeol nodded at the advice, before putting the length into his mouth again. He heeded the advice, managing to take in a few more inches slowly but surely. But as Chanyeol was taking in the last inch, Baekhyun suddenly lost control and thrust upwards into the heat. Chanyeol could feel the length going deeper down his throat and he accidentally swallowed around it, making him gag once more.

 

The tightening of the ring of muscles made Baekhyun's cock produce more precum; the salty fluid travelling down Chanyeol's throat.

 

Chanyeol immediately retreated, releasing the length with a 'pop' and started to cough.

 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol- I didn't mean to-"

 

"Fuck my mouth."

 

Baekhyun was taken aback at Chanyeol's request. He almost made him choke… but he liked it?

 

"Please…"

 

It was Chanyeol's plea that did it. The last string of constraint snapped. With a tight grip in Chanyeol's hair, he thrust his cock right into Chanyeol's mouth, not stopping until he felt the other's plush lips at the base of his dick.

 

He didn't give Chanyeol time to adjust, pulling his head away till his lips rested on the bulbous cockhead, then slamming in until he couldn't go any deeper.

 

Chanyeol gagged each time Baekhyun thrust in deep down his throat, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips. But he loved the feeling of how he was pleasuring Baekhyun, especially listening to the groans of the other.

 

As Baekhyun sped up, Chanyeol knew that the other was near. So was he. He rutted against Baekhyun's thighs and he continued to take the shaft down his throat. As Baekhyun stilled his hips and released his cum down Chanyeol's throat, the taller also came with a groan, dirtying his underwear.

 

Chanyeol released the softening cock from his mouth, licking his lips as the taste of Baekhyun lingered.

 

"Chanyeol… you came too?"

 

Chanyeol blushed, shyly nodding his head in embarrassment. He expected Baekhyun to laugh at him from cumming simply from giving a blowjob, but he gave a fond smile instead and ruffled his hair.

 

Feeling a little worn out, Chanyeol crawled over and laid beside Baekhyun.

 

"Let me lay here for a while, with you."

 

The two of them continued to enjoy each other's presence, cuddling in the hospital bed.

 

"Baekhyun… Did you know that the both of us are soulmates?"

 

"Actually, I've known since the beginning."

 

Well, that wasn't an answer Chanyeol had expected.

 

"Wait, so you knew that I was your soulmate, yet you forbid me out of your house and acted so cold and controlling towards me?"

 

Chanyeol was then sitting up in shock, wanting an explanation. If Baekhyun had known since the start, shouldn't he have treated him with more love, and not like someone he could control? And it was then he remembered.

 

"You… you ran away that day we first met…"

 

A lone tear slipped out of Chanyeol's eyes. Did Baekhyun not want him from the beginning, before they had even formally met?

 

"I had my reasons!" Baekhyun tried to explain. "But I learnt to love you after living with you, I even made an effort to learn more about you by getting someone to investigate!"

 

"Investigate-" Chanyeol couldn't believe his ears at all. First, Baekhyun rejected him even before they formally met, then he forcefully imprisoned him in the house. Now he's saying that he had ordered for someone to dig up about his past? No wonder Baekhyun knew all about likes and dislikes and his friends. Heck, Chanyeol even bet that he got his men to report to him after each time he left the house; that's how he knew about what he had his eye on at that point of time.

 

He felt betrayed, angry and mostly, disappointed. He didn't want to hear Baekhyun's explanation at all, immediately went off the bed and rushing out of the room, ignoring the forming wet patch at the front of his pants. The pain of his broken heart was too unbearable.

 

* * *

 

Since that day, Chanyeol hadn't seen Baekhyun, he never returned to the ward, afraid of what he might say. Instead, he wrote a letter to Baekhyun, pouring out his feelings, and telling him to give him some time to get over the fact that his soulmate had once rejected him.

 

Chanyeol had managed to get Jongin to deliver the letter to Baekhyun, who willingly accepted his words and said that he'll give him all the time he needed, and that he'll be waiting.

 

Jongin, being the best friend he was, kept Chanyeol company during that period, making sure he kept his mind off his broken heart. It hurt his heart, as his best friend, to see Chanyeol moping around. He really hoped that Chanyeol would be able to sort out his feelings soon.

 

A small part of Chanyeol regretted leaving Baekhyun behind in the hospital that day, knowing that he’d still love the other no matter what, but the other part of him was also heartbroken and didn’t want to hear Baekhyun’s explanation at all. And Chanyeol really hoped that he'd be able to accept Baekhyun once again soon, staying true to his heart; looking at the tattoo on his wrist occasionally to imagine what their future could have possibly been.

 

* * *

 

Fast forward to several months later, Jongin was finally getting married to Kyungsoo. They decided to have an outdoor wedding during spring, saying that it would be so beautiful to get married while being surrounded by such beautiful cherry blossoms. Chanyeol's heart constricted upon looking at the venue, since it was close to his ideal wedding, which might never happen since it was possible that he might never meet Baekhyun again.

 

"Man, I can't believe you're finally tied down!" Chanyeol gave Jongin a hard pat on the back, causing the other to laugh while groaning in pain.

 

"The both of us decided that it was time," Jongin chuckled. "How about you, Yeol? When will you settle down with your soulmate?"

 

The last word brought about a heavy feeling in Chanyeol's chest. It had been so long since he had last seen his soulmate and he had finally come to terms with everything, yet he couldn't find the courage to face Baekhyun again. In addition, he didn't know how to contact the other, since they had never exchanged numbers.

 

Chanyeol gave a tight-lipped smile in return and simply shrugged his shoulders, switching the conversation back to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s happiness and possible future plans.

 

After the wedding, Chanyeol decided to take a walk down the road near the Hangang River, where he had first seen Baekhyun, since the wedding had taken place nearby.

 

 _The cherry blossoms looked so pretty_ , Chanyeol thought, yet sad memories of Baekhyun running away surfaced. He smiled bitterly as he stood still and continued to admire the beautiful sight, mind continuously thinking of  _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun_ , his hand unconsciously reaching up to his wrist to thumb at the cherry blossom tattoo.

 

"Chanyeol." A familiar voice suddenly resounded from behind him.

 

Shock was the first thing he felt; his heart stopped beating in his chest. Then tears welled up in his eyes, not believing that it was really  _him_. He immediately turned around, and there he was, dressed exactly like how they had first met at that exact same location.

 

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol whispered, his words carried off into the wind. Step by step, he slowly approached the other until they were face to face.

 

“Are… are you really here?” Chanyeol brought a palm up to rest against the shorter’s cheeks, feeling the soft skin, and the other leaned in to the warm touch.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

“I’m sorry our first meeting here gave you unhappy memories; I was scared to face my soulmate, especially with the illegal business that I’m handling. That’s why I ran away, I didn’t know it would scar you so badly. I didn’t want you to get involved at all… I’ve been coming here every week, hoping to meet you under these cherry blossoms once more, to make new happy memories with you, and most importantly, for you to give me another chance. I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, a trembling smile appearing on his face.

 

“No, I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I shouldn’t have run away from you that day at the hospital; I should have known that you have had your reasons and we should have just talked it out peacefully. But it doesn’t matter anymore, since you’re finally here…”

 

Uttering the other's name under his breath once more, he took the latter into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

 

"I love you," Chanyeol confessed, his heart racing.

 

"I love you, too," Baekhyun replied with a small smile, locking eyes with the taller.

 

And finally, under the blooming cherry blossoms, they shared a kiss. Albeit not their first, it was as sweet as one.

 

“You won’t run away anymore?” Chanyeol asked teasingly.

 

Chuckling, Baekhyun leaned upwards for another kiss, in reply to him.

 

With the cherry blossom breeze, their love continued to bloom like the petite flowers, like the soulmate tattoos on their wrists.


End file.
